According to the development of information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, various electronic devices have been developed as multimedia devices that provide various multimedia services. For example, electronic devices provide various multimedia services such as a messenger service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music reproduction service. The electronic device may provide various Internet services through webpages, and a user may select an item between webpages to perform a search.
Blind people sequentially move items between webpages by using a navigation key or a gesture, and use Internet by a method of identifying contents of the moved items through a Text To Speech (TTS) function.
Because blind people cannot view a screen when performing a webpage search, the blind people should identify the screen through a TTS function while sequentially moving items existing on a webpage. Such a use method has many restrictions in a webpage search function due to its characteristic and makes problems such as an increase in information acquisition time and a decrease in the use. Further, as webpages that do not follow the accessibility standard increase, blind people cannot search for the corresponding webpages, thereby deteriorating Internet accessibility.